Insane Like Me
by XoShaee
Summary: Used to be titled "Hurricane". Hadley is alone in the world... except for the voices in her head. Joker & Harley are together - not particularly happy but together till the end & when the Joker sees Hadley he decides she would be a great addition to their family. Harley agrees. Hadley is just happy that the voices quiet sometimes... when he's around. PolyFic. Hadley/Joker/Harley
1. Chapter 1

**Hadley POV**

I shook out my orange hair before beginning to throw it in to a quick messy bun on the top of my head as I stood in front of the mirror in my apartment. It was a crappy little shoebox in the middle of the city with a stupid lock that got stuck all of the time, a kitchen light that buzzed constantly, an air condition that only worked when it wanted to and plumbing that let out hot water for a total of three minutes every three hours. Pathetic. My place and my hair. It was orange, not naturally orange, but unnaturally orange. It was the color of orange tulle for lack of a better description. I liked the color orange. I'd dyed my hair when I'd moved here and liked it so much I'd continued to do so. Just seeing my black roots start to peak sometimes sent me in to a rage. **They** had, had black hair.

I took a deep breath and looked myself up and down. I was wearing some rather short shorts in black and a matching black top with some black boots on my feet. I'd put on a plain black choker and probably more eyeliner than I needed. I spun around and fished my lipstick out of the bag that rested on my bed- my bed that sat on the ground in the center of my small room. I applied some of the black lipstick and jammed it in to my pocket before heading out, hitting the light switch on my way.

My living room and kitchen were one room, only different by one half having tile and the other half carpet. The kitchen was a few counters, a pantry, a sink, a stove and a fridge. The living room was a small tv and a couch that had books littering the floor around it. I kept saying I was going to clean it up. I would… eventually.

I made my way to the fridge and yanked it open only to find it bare. I shouldn't have been surprised. I pushed it back shut and then rubbed my temples. _Worthless. Worthless. Worthless. You can't even shop right!_ I took a deep breath. The voices weren't real. They'd never been real. The voice itself was real. It belonged to **him.**

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I would go shopping when I got off of work. Simple. I cast another look around my bare apartment. There was no art or mail scattered around. There was one simple picture frame of me and… her. It was lying faced down today. I'd pick it up tomorrow. _Weakling. Weakling. Weakling._ I grinded my teeth together as I headed to my front door. I looked at the calendar that rested behind it.

"I'm not a weakling!" I told the calendar, "I'm here! I'm looking directly at you and I'm not fucking afraid!" I ripped the stupid thing off of the wall and watched it fall, the bright red words taunting me; "2 years since their death".

I stomped on the stupid thing and then crossed the room and kicked open my room door letting it bang in to the wall. I walked over to my bed and bent down to pick up the picture I'd kicked over just this morning. I let my gaze rest on it for a little; the picture of me and the girl that had my face. I took a deep breath. I could hear her then. _Hadley, you didn't save me! You didn't protect me!_

"I tried!" I screeched at her and she silenced immediately.

She was always yelling at me- blaming me for her death. It wasn't my fault! It wasn't! I hadn't killed my twin sister! I hadn't. I had loved her. I had loved her more than anything in this God forsaken world. It wasn't me that had taken her life. I hadn't. I had never thought about it. She was one half of me. She had taken half of me to her grave. It must have been the sane half. She had taken half of me and our mother. They had gone off without me- the two of them. They had gone off without me. They hadn't waited for me. They'd left me behind. They'd left me behind and our mother's husband, their killer, had gotten to go. He'd gone with them. He had. I took a deep breath and then turned away from the picture frame. Hansley could bitch at me when I got back from work. I didn't have time for this right now.

I hurried out of the room before she could draw me back in and made my way to the front door. I kicked my calendar in to the kitchen area and then quickly let myself out. I made my way down the dark dingy hall. It smelled like mold and I knew I would need to buy candles soon. Water was falling a few feet in front of me from a hole in the roof that had never been fixed. There were a couple of people sitting on the floor between two other apartments a ways down from mine. They were obviously strung out on something or another. I didn't understand how they did it. Drugs just made the voices louder. They must have liked drugs. They must have liked them a lot. I pushed open the door that led to the stairs and started down them, sticking my hands in my pockets. I took the stairs quickly. I was used to running down the stairs. We'd had stairs; my family and I; my mother and sister and step-father. We'd had stairs in our old house.

When I made it to the bottom I pushed the door open and came face to face with me neighbor. He looked at me from my head to my feet.

"You okay, Hadley?" he moved backwards holding the door open for me.

I nodded.

"You eating kid?"

I nodded again.

"Be careful out there."

I nodded again and he sighed. Besides my name, he didn't get much out of me. I thought his name was Brandon or something. He lived on the left side of me. He brought me food from his restaurant job if he saw me and I looked too thin. I forgot to shop sometimes. I forgot to eat. It wasn't all the time. It was just sometimes. It wasn't all the time, not at all. I just got busy sometimes. That was all. I just got distracted. Hansley kept me busy. She kept me awake and busy that Hansley.

When I made it to the front door I was glad to be out of the building. I took a huff of the fresh air. It was drizzling now. I liked drizzle. It was refreshing. I walked in to it and let it fall on to me. I didn't care about my eyeliner or my lipstick. It could run for all I cared. I walked slowly to my job. I bartended. I wasn't old enough to bartend, but it was easy to get fake ID when you were a girl like me with no morals. I was sure the person that hired me knew I was underage, but he'd felt sorry for me. I was fine with that. I worked two blocks from my apartment and I made it there relatively quickly, too quickly for my own pleasure. I would have to listen to other people's voices today. They would talk to me and try to buy me drinks. They would make me want to slam my head against the wall until I lost consciousness. I didn't like other voices. I liked Hasley's voice. I walked in to the club and grabbed my ponytail holder from where it rested in my head, yanking it out and letting my wet orange hair fall free and begin to cling to the back of my shirt and neck.

 **JPOV:**

I leaned back comfortably in my chair. Harley was enjoying herself, dancing on this guy and that one and I was enjoying watching her. I just wanted to drink tonight and the only way to get her to leave me the hell alone for long enough for me to get any sort of buzz was to make sure she was amused. This place was easily full of guys willing to keep her attention. It was funny really watching men swoon around Harley, knowing that she could turn on them and snap their neck if she chose to. I was happy that I didn't feel the need to snap one of their necks. Today was one of those days where I could care less about what Harley did. Those days were often and many. Every once in a while I would want to cuddle her and then murder her. She had made herself stick beneath my skin and I hated her for it often. Who did she think she was making herself an asset to me? Who did she think she was making ME care for HER? Who did she think she was sticking around for as long as she had and making me somewhat protective over her? I squeezed the glass in my hand a little tighter and resisted the urge to throw it and hit her upside the head. She was an asset all the same. She was sort of beautiful dancing the way she was.

Harley. My sweet Harley. The way I switched between my emotions for her should have frightened me, but they didn't. Nothing frightened me. If death didn't strike fear in to my heart, something as trivial as emotions never would. I watched Harley twine her arms around someone's neck. Her pigtails were begging me to grab her by them. They needed to be dyed again and just looking at them pissed me off. How irresponsible was she? She took orders. She wasn't out making plans. The least she could do was take care of her appearance. I would tell her so and then when she dyed her hair I would hold her under the rushing water a few seconds too long. That would surely teach her. Harley should have known better. If she did things that she was supposed to, I wouldn't have to punish her, but of course she never did. She always had to do too little or too much. There was no balance. I would balance her on the edge of a building… and then push her off. I shook my head. I still needed her. I would probably end up jumping after the idiot girl.

I scoffed. Harley was a lot of things, an actual idiot not one of them. She had been a doctor once upon a time… before I had broken her and what a great broken creation she had proved to be. She was still in the center of the dance floor. She was wearing a little silver dress and matching heels. Her light blonde hair was pulled in to two pigtails, one rimmed with electric pink and the other electric blue. She had red lipstick that I both liked and hated. She was attempting to join me. She was mocking me. She was dancing on the line of the two.

Shouting began to take over the club and then I heard glasses break. I shot a glance towards Harley to make sure I hadn't zoned out and she'd done something stupid. She hadn't. She was looking at me in the same way. I was part touched and part irritated. She'd wanted to protect me… I didn't need her stupid protection. I had been taking care of myself long enough.

My curiosity led me towards the yelling and I weaved through the crowd. What I saw at the bar was a man, his face slammed down on to it and a girl, easily 19 holding it there, her teeth visibly gritted in rage. She had unusually orange hair, damp and surrounding her. People were murmuring and the man's head was bleeding. It looked like she'd hit him over the head with a bottle. A rather large man made his way to her side.

"Hadley-"

She growled at him and he put a hand to her shoulder anyway.

"Hadley?" he repeated.

"He touched me!" she picked up the man's head by his hair and then slammed it again, "I don't like being touched!" she yelled.

"Take a smoke. Come on. Let's go. I'll pay you for the night. It's fine. Come on. I'm on your side."

Hadley looked at him, her blue eyes rimmed with fury and she picked up his head and slammed it down again shrieking as she did so. She released him and then dashed away and towards what I knew to be the back exit. The larger man- obviously the owner watched her go and then began to help the injured man. I smirked.

"Puddin', what was that?" Harley asked from somewhere beside me.

I smiled widely.

"That was the new member of our family, Harley."

She clapped her hands together.

"She seems nice!" she bounced on the balls of her feet.

I scoffed. Hadley was her name. Hadley had rage in her. She was angry and fiery and she had something inside that I wanted to harness. I had broken Harley. I had taken a seemingly smart woman and made her stupid for me. I had taken her and turned her in to a walking yes-man. I had created a toy for myself. I had gotten something shiny and new and broke it because I had wanted to. This toy- this toy was already broken. I'd never had one of those. I wanted to add her to the collection.

Harley and Hadley.

That sounded mighty nice to me. It sounded nice indeed.

 **A/N: I haven't even seen Suicide Squad yet. I'm going see it this weekend. (Yay) BUT I've been seeing previews and I wanted to play around with these characters. This may be just a drabble. I may make it in to a full fic. I guess it depends on my inspiration, but no matter what I appreciate you reading this through! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hadley POV**

When I walked in to my apartment I was soaked from my head to my feet. I rung out my hair with my hands as I walked towards my bedroom before my thoughts gave me pause. The lights were off and it sent a shiver up my spine. I wasn't sure I'd cut them off honestly. I tried to think back to what I'd done before work and back myself towards my front door at the same time. Self-preservation was an instinct. I was almost to the door when I stuck a hand blindly behind me and felt skin. I jumped forward and laughter echoed through my house before the lights in my living room and kitchen both flickered on.

I spun around and found myself face to face with none other than Harley Quinn. I was going to die. I was going to meet Hansley tonight and for some strange reason it didn't give me the satisfaction that I thought it would. I looked at her from her head to her feet. Her heels were high. I wondered if she could walk in them. I thought about pushing her out of the way and bolting for it. Was that even a thing? Getting away from Harley Quinn, the Clown Queen of Gotham.

My breathing hitched and I spun around again. The laughter I'd heard.

The Clown Prince of Crime was seated on my couch. He was holding a book of mine. It was an old run down copy of something. He tossed it over the side of my couch and I watched it hit the ground. He uncrossed his legs and sat up, a large smile stretching its way over his face. He was wearing a white suit, the jacket unbuttoned to reveal a black shirt beneath it. His electric green hair was messy and tangled. His lips were red- very red, as if he had a shade of lipstick on. His smile showed off all of the silver he had there; cap after cap. His pale skin seemed to reflect the dingy light in my apartment. Stray tattoos peaked out of the top of his black shirt and his eerily light blue eyes were bright and vibrant. I would have been able to recognize him anywhere.

He looked different compared to how he did on TV though. Maybe it was because he was still. That didn't happen on television. He was always on the move there. But he did emit violence. I was a little afraid to simply have him looking at me. He leveled entire buildings with the push of a button. He scooted up on my sofa.

"Hey there, Hadley," he said finally.

 _Be nice. Do something right for once. He came to see us._

I fought the urge to tell my sister to shut the hell up. It wasn't a good thing to have The Joker and Harley Quinn come see you. It wasn't a damned honor.

"Hi," I said faintly.

"Come forward," he made the generic 'come here' gesture, holding his hand out palm up and closing it and opening it three times.

I looked over my shoulder at Harley Quinn who was leaned against my front door now, looking at her nails. I walked further in to my apartment, taking a slow measured steps until I reached the coffee table. The dusty old thing was all that stood between me and The Jester of Genocide.

"Sit, sit," he said happily.

He clapped his hands together and I didn't hesitate. I sat and crossed my legs in front of me, putting a hand on each knee.

 _You've always been naturally submissive! That's probably why you were always beaten! You're a doormat. Stand up for yourself!_

I ignored Hansley. She had been the one to tell me to be polite. She was getting louder and I looked towards my room door.

The Joker sat up and produced a deck of playing cards.

"Let's play a game," he leaned towards the coffee table.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at the man before me. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Talk!" it was loud and it pierced the air out of my lungs.

His teeth looked menacing now and the way he was looking at me with an anger I'd never even seen in my abuser threatened to make me throw up.

"Okay," I nodded quickly.

The Joker smiled then and began to shuffle the cards. It was all too normal for me to watch someone switch between moods that way. I resisted the urge to turn around and see what Harley Quinn was doing behind me when I heard her shuffle. I didn't want to upset him. I watched as his long, nimble fingers maneuvered the cards instead. He flashed them towards me, long enough for me to see that there was a variety and then he shuffled them a little more. When he stopped he held the deck towards me.

"Pick a card," he licked his lips, "Any card."

His gaze was frightening. It partially made me want to shake where I was. He leaned in my direction and I let my hand raise of its own accord.

"Okay," I reminded myself to talk and he visibly looked pleased.

I reached out with trembling fingers and pulled out a card from the middle of the deck.

"Set it face up," he said with childlike amusement, his eyes transfixed on the card in my hand.

I sat it down face up and used two fingers to slide it towards him. He pointed to the card and smiled.

"That's me!" he ran his finger over the joker card.

"It's you," I repeated.

He began to shuffle the cards without another word. He flashed them at me again and when he stopped and held it to me I reached out a little more confident. I flipped the card slowly. As long as I was amusing him he wouldn't kill me, right? Wasn't that his whole persona? Being called the joker meant that he liked jokes right? Did that mean that he liked to be amused too? I was amusing. _You're not._ I could be amusing if amusing would save my life. _You can't._ I shot a shut up to my sister and watched The Joker tap on the card before him.

"This is Harley," he began to shuffle the cards for a third time without picking up the Queen of Hearts.

"That's Harley Quinn," I nodded quickly.

I caught a brief glimpse of her as she headed in to my bedroom. The Joker shuffled just as quickly as before, his eyes trained on my ajar bedroom door. We both could hear her shuffling around. I knew that she was digging in my closet. There was nothing else to amuse her in there. He paused and flashed the cards to me before sliding the cards across the coffee table. I hesitated and picked the card furthest to the right. I flipped it over without looking at it.

"This," he nodded his head towards the card as he slid it to meet the other two, "is you."

I looked at the queen of diamonds again.

"That is… me?"

"Do you understand?" he raised his eyes from the cards.

"No," I admitted.

The Joker was to his feet, a gun to my head before I could even process that he was moving. I closed my eyes. Harley began to taunt me. _You can't do anything. You're such an idiot. I told you, you weren't amusing._

"We're going to do this one of two ways," The Joker bent a little and slid the queen of diamonds back towards me, "You can join the family voluntarily or you can be dragged there, but the end result is the same."

"Family?" my voice squeaked.

"Tick-tock," he glowered at me.

"Sure, okay. Whatever you want," I nodded.

I wasn't an idiot. I'd fought men before. Just tonight I'd hit one over the head with a bottle for touching my ass. This was different however. There were two of them and I was sure if I even looked like I was thinking of doing something stupid, he could very well blow the entire block in to nothing. Fighting a man on an equal playing field, each with or without weapons, was different. He and Harley Quinn were dangerous. Batman couldn't stop them. Who was I?

"Up," he motioned towards the door with the gun.

I picked myself up from the floor and cast a look at Harley Quinn who was standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

"Harley, take care of our new family member," he said casually.

I watched him walk around my coffee table and around to Harley Quinn. He patted her head twice as if she were a dog.

"Okay Mista J."

She walked towards me with a smile on her face. She linked our arms together and The Joker headed outside and Harley dragged me along after him.

The hall was unusually empty. Harley's hand was cold on my skin, her nails digging in to the skin of my upper arm. The Joker walked with a pep in his step that was almost juvenile the way he bounced as he went. He looked nothing like the dangerous killer that he was, but if he turned around… God, if he turned around it would ooze from his every being. We took the stairs quickly and when we made it outside it wasn't raining anymore.

The street was emptier than it was usually. It could have easily been four in the morning. I hadn't come home early. I'd ended up working anyway. It seemed like every time I ended up with anger management classes I got a raise.

The car that we followed the Joker to was a dark purple one. It was rather long looking and when he popped the lock, Harley opened the door and then pressed on the back of my neck to guide me inside before climbing in beside me. I sat completely still wedged between the two seasoned killers. The Joker turned on his car and I let my eyes take in everything. There was a CD player, air condition, and a GPS and everything else was foreign to my eyes. There were several knobs and levers and dials and green light lit each and every one of them. The Joker took off down the street after leaving the curb. He drove fast, recklessly and Harley simply gazed out the window while I feared for my life.

"Where are we going?" I asked finally.

The Joker looked at me, his icicle cold eyes drowning any rights I felt that I had to get the question answered. _Are you trying to get yourself killed? Why don't you just-._ Hansley's voice silenced as his freezing cold hand landed on my bare knee. He smiled widely at me. He seemed to smile a lot for someone who never seemed happy.

"Home," he turned his attention back to the road.

His hand. I looked down at where his skin met mine. Had Hansley quieted at his touch?

"What happened to her?" the voice from my right asked.

My head turned towards her quickly.

"What?"

"Your twin," Harley said simply, her gaze never leaving the window.

"Murdered."

"Your parents too?"

"My parents too."

"Good thing you've found a family with us then," she looked at me then, her bright eyes shining with what could only be described as genuine happiness, "Isn't that right, Mista J?"

"You're talking too much," he said simply.

"I just wanted Hadley to know-"

"Hadley," the Joker interrupted her, "Push Harley out of the car."

"What?" I turned my head towards him.

He scowled at me and then reached over the two of us. He pushed open his passenger's side door and I instinctively wrapped my hands around the stirring wheel. I wasn't sure how he got Harley out of the car, but he quickly took the wheel from me. He had just thrown his partner out of a moving vehicle, a very fast one at that… and he hadn't slowed down to see if she was okay.

"The next time I tell you do something I expect for you to do it," I felt his hand in my hair but before I could open my mouth he had yanked my head back. I felt some of my hairs rip from my scalp at the harsh force and he stopped at a red light- this man that murdered and robbed people.

"I understand," I voiced and the Joker cackled.

"Close my door."

I didn't hesistate. I slid over and reached for the door handle and then I felt it, his foot hitting me in my back. I was feeling a burning sensation throughout my back before I realized he'd just literally kicked me out of the car. The door slammed.

"It's a game! You have four hours to get home, Hadley. Don't make me come looking for you," his voice called from his car, "Your time starts now!"

My back was aching from hitting the pavement. My eyes were closed from the jolt and I knew if I opened my eyes, the lights would blur my vision. I heard his car hum as it took motion and I heard The Joker's skin crawling laugh tear through the air as he sped off.

I just laid there, my arms sprawled out. My head was throbbing. I wasn't sure how long it took for me to sit up. I pulled my knees to my chest. I had four hours or what? He was going to kill me? This man was the Harlequin of Hate and he wanted me to… what? What did he want me to do? I had never murdered anyone. I had never stolen anything. I wasn't a genius. I took a few shaky breaths. When he'd touched me, I'd felt something. I'd felt something that I had never felt before. It had sent an electric shock through my body and Hansley had silenced. She had silenced and I'd gotten pushed out of a car and she had yet to rear her ugly head.

Drugs. It made sense now. This was why people did drugs. Drugs gave them silence. Drugs didn't give me silence. I hadn't had silence in a very long time. The only time Hansley had silenced while yelling was just now. The Joker had done that. He gave me my own head to think in.

The Joker was my drug.

I pulled myself to my feet slowly. My hair was beginning to dry and I knew I looked a mess. I had to have bruised bones. I refused to believe that I didn't. I looked towards where I'd seen the Joker heading last and then I slowly began to walk. I'd never been to his place before. I hadn't even seen him in person before tonight. He was setting me up for failure.

I pushed on anyway and when I heard a car slowly down beside me I looked up with every intention of telling the driver to fuck off.

Harley Quinn looked at me from behind the driver's seat of a convertible, the top down. She popped her gum and leaned back in the seat, one hand on the stirring wheel.

"Need a ride?" she asked, "I have a feeling we're going the same way."

 _Don't get in the car!_ I took a step towards the convertible anyway. Just shut the hell up, Hansley.

"You came for me?"

"Of course," Harley Quinn's voice was happy, amused, like she hadn't just gotten kicked out of a speeding car, "We're family," she sang the word.

Family. People were born in to their families and that didn't always end well. Parents had children they didn't want. Siblings hated each other. Kids resented their parents. Cousins killed cousins. These people, these crazy murderers however, hadn't gotten stuck with me. They had chosen me. They had chosen me to be a part of their makeshift family. It had been The Joker and Harley Quinn for quite some time. For them to want to bring me in they had to see something in me. I could bring them what they wanted maybe and they could bring me silence. I took two more steps towards the car.

I let my hand close around the door handle.


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV:**

I parked my dark purple Vaydor, custom made to my taste in the center of my three car garage. It was a mean looking piece of machine. It was low to the ground and aggressive looking and there was only one in this color in the entire world and I would kill off the designer before another one was about to be made. It had a fiberglass body that would probably fit on a standard G35 Infinity, extremely black tint and a few other little things that I had, had added just to mine.

I let myself out and stretched taking a look at Harley's hot pink convertible. I outwardly rolled my eyes. The thing was wedged between my baby and the door that led inside of the house. The space on the opposite side of my car was where our van rested, an all-black thing that was made to hold some of my henchmen and a portable lab comfortably.

I headed in to the house and was greeted with the sound of laughter. The place I owned was a nice sized two story; the bottom being a kitchen, living room, dining room, gym, study and bathroom. The top was made up of another half bathrooms and six other bedrooms. There was an attic above the place that housed a few of my toys and there was a cellar down below that wasn't just for wine but was made much like a bomb shelter up to date where some of my "friends" got to stay.

I cast a look at myself in the hallway mirror. My green hair was a little messy. I slicked it back and then smiled at my reflection. I adored my teeth. Maybe that was why I laughed so much. A mouth full of silver caps proved a reminder to whoever I smiled at that I had been the one to kill Batman's good ole sidekick. Poor poor little Robin who got his wings broken and could no longer fly. I smiled wider at my own pun before hearing the laughing of the bird brained idiots on my payroll.

I stalked down the hall and turned through the open door way of what was the living room. The laughter ceased and I pouted fakely.

"I wanted to laugh."

"It was nothing boss," Sebastian said quickly.

I smiled at the kid. He was my second in command and he had made it his job to look after the lives of his lessers. His life and loyalty overall fell on me however, much like Harley. Except I wasn't sleeping with him so I didn't have to pacify his pathetic ego.

"Someone tell me a joke," I leaned against the door frame and then produced my gun and pointed at the kid closest to me.

Sabastian started looking around rapidly, no doubt looking for a source of inspiration for a joke. He looked at his two right hand men; Derek and Ethan who both shrugged.

"Shit!" his hands ran through his hair as he looked down at his feet from where he sat.

"Tick tock, boys," I taunted.

The guy on the other end of my gun was having the wheels in his head spin rather quickly. I enjoyed toying with my henchmen. The fear that the let off when I was around was something that I practically fed on.

"Three… Two…"

"Why didn't the toilet paper cross the road?" Sabastian hopped up and pointed at me.

I tilted my head to the side and scratched my chin with my gun.

"Why didn't it?" I turned my head to look at the boy on the other side of my gun, his hands clasped together as if he was praying.

"It got stuck in a crack."

I let my head fall back and I cackled. Sabastian let out a gust of air and collapsed back in to his seat between Ethan and Derek. The guy beside me made a cross and wiped his forehead with the back of my hand. My laugh died on my lips rather quickly and all eyes turned back to me.

"That was horrible," I decided.

"C'mon boss. It was a joke. You never said it had to be good. Besides, you're The Joker. Nothing we ever come up with will be as good as yours," Sabastian scratched the back of his neck.

"Are you flirting with me, Sabastian?" I raised my eyebrows and Sabastian laughed.

"Only if it's working, boss."

I liked Sabastian and that was a rarity. I didn't typically like anyone, but he was never phased by my weirdness. I assumed that was why he hadn't been killed yet. He refused to give me a reason to kill him.

"Come with me," I pointed to the three top henchmen and then spun around and headed out of the room.

I paused and rushed back causing them to pause in the doorway. I stuck my head in to my living room.

"The next person laughing at something besides me in here tonight will be killed," I hit the wall with my palm happily, "Good night, boys!"

I turned back and partially skipped towards the staircase and up the stairs. When I reached the top I stretched.

The half bathroom was in front of me with three bedrooms on either side. My bedroom was at the far end of the wall to my left. Harley's room was at the far end to the right. I started to the right and Sabastian fell in line beside me. He and Harley weren't particularly fond of each other. Harley was jealous of him. He disliked Harley's flirtatious attitude. It was hilarious really that little Sabastian thought that Harley Quinn could break my heart. I wasn't even sure I had one of those, but that stupid caring thing that he did made him an even better bodyguard. No one got in to my presence without meeting with him first.

I stopped at the door before Harley's and pushed it open.

"Orange," I said simply, "I want the room decorated in orange. Don't paint my wall obviously, but the carpet, the comforter, the lamp. I want all those things orange. I want the two closets cleaned of Harley's things because I know that she has more clothes than what could fit in her two closets. Throw them on her bed or her floor, or burn them. I could care less honestly," I cracked my neck, "and have it done in four hours."

"Four hours?" Ethan scoffed, "You want us to have this room re-carpeted in four hours?"

"I've done 266 yards in 14 hours alone. We can do this room in four hours," Sabastian said tightly.

"Why are we doing the room orange?" Ethan asked.

I took a deep breath and then turned slightly and blew Ethan's head off of his shoulders.

"Any other questions?" I smiled at Derek who shook his head from side to side instantly.

"Good. Don't fail me, Sabastian," I turned to him and ran a hand along his cheek with my hand still holding the gun that I'd killed his friend with.

Sabastian hadn't flinched. He nodded.

"I'll pull up the carpet," he told Derek, "You find some orange carpet and send some of the guys up here."

Derek nodded and then hurried off and I clapped happily and jumped up and down. This was so exciting! We were enlarging our family! Of course I spent more time hating Harley than tolerating her, but when I did tolerate her we were quite the team and every once in a while, rarely, she sparked something inside of me. And Hadley had that spark.

Hadley was the opposite of Harley. When I had laid eyes on Harley she had been well put together. She had known what she wanted. She had been calm and quiet and smart. She had been a regular Sunday school teacher. Hadley on the other hand was chaos wrapped in a cute little body. I had broken Harley, but Hadley needed repair and seeing how I was broken that would be a challenge. I enjoyed a challenge. I would put Hadley back together. Then, I would tear her back apart, not enough for her to retreat in to herself like many girls did with a heartbreak, but just enough for her to be a dependent addict like Harley. She would bring up the total of undyingly loyal followers I had to three and the challenge of the mission was only half the fun. That was why I enjoyed dealing with Batman. He was a challenge and since good ole Batsy had gone under the radar for a little, Hadley would be my quick fix it project until he returned.

I skipped back down the stairs and paused outside of the door frame. There wasn't a laugh to be heard and I assumed that they'd heard the gun shot. I sauntered in to my living room and collapsed on my couch between two of my henchmen, putting an arm around each of their shoulders so that they would squirm which they did. I was sure they were watching me more than they were watching their idiotic television show.

"I want to watch the news," I looked from one of the men to the other.

They both jumped to their feet and scrambled to find the remote. My eyes landed on it instantly on the coffee table and I leaned back and let one of my arms rest across the back of the couch. Good help was so hard to find. I let my head fall back and I laughed loudly at how stupid they were. My laugh tearing through the silence caused them both to jump and finally one of them realized where the remote was. He grabbed the remote and quickly offered it to me. I continued to laugh, before taking it.

"Thank God that you're pretty," I laughed and changed the channel.

The second I saw the zoomed in imagine of Harley Quinn my face fell. That stupid little bitch. She was in the middle of a high speed chase, her passenger, Hadley had her head down as if she was either laughing or crying, her face hidden from the camera. Harley was looking at her and talking rapidly as she drove. I was going to kill her. If she led the cops to my house I would kill her. If she damaged Hadley's face I was going to kill her. I assumed my face showed my anger, because the henchmen left in the room all crowded together in one corner of it.

I leaned my head back and laughed again thinking of all the things I would do to Harley Quinn if she messed up my game before it even started.

X

 **Hadley POV:**

When Harley pulled up in front of a house I openly gawked at it.

"This is home," she said happily.

She stopped the car in front of the steps leading up to the front stairs. She jumped gracefully out of the car and skipped over to my side. She yanked open my door.

"Well c'mon. We only have like 5 minutes left," she smirked and then turned her back to me and started towards the stairs.

 _Don't get out the car._

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, bracing myself on the door before I climbed out took everything in, the lush green grass and the fountain that sat in the middle of the ground, making the front of the house be greeted by a circle of bricks to house the grass that the fountain was placed in.

I followed Harley up the stairs and then the front door was yanked open and The Joker strolled out. He had on black sweat pants and nothing else, showing off his large array of tattoos; a skull with a jester hat covered the entire right side of his chest, the hat running over to the top of his arm. HAHAHAHA was written on the other side taking up that side of his chest. Four cards rested above the HAHAHAs, the only one that was shown clearly was the Joker and that tattoo ran over to his neck. He had "JOKER" tattooed over his mid stomach, right about his belly button. His right arm held the tattoo of what looked like a rabbit from where I stood and beneath that was a tribal cuff going around his arm. His left arm was a dagger, going from his shoulder to his elbow. The handle was made to look like a bat had been stabbed with it and it had been driven in to the hilt, the bat laying flimsy on the handle. I admired his ink. He took the two stairs down to meet us and I looked up at the tattoo on his forehead and then jumped when Harley fell to the ground holding her mouth.

 _RUN!_

His hand was still where it had met her face. He'd slapped her. Hard. Hard enough for blood to be spilling out of her lip. She spit on the ground beside where she was and I fought with the choice to help her up or stay out of The Joker's way. I would be next.

 _Hadley! Stop being a fucking idiot!_

"Get up," he ran a hand through his hair and Harley pulled herself up.

She spit red out near my feet before looking up at The Joker.

"When you decided to be Harley, Harleen," he spat out Harley Quinn's old name, "Did I throw you in to the fast track?" he took two more steps down so that he was beside me, facing Harley.

I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to see what happened to behind my back. I wasn't afraid. I'd seen women get beat by men my whole life. I swallowed.

"Well, no Pud-,"

"When we became a family," he purred the word, "What happened first?"

"You electro-"

"I prepared you," he hissed, "Was Hadley prepared?" he took another step down and I spun around.

He grabbed Harley Quinn by her hair.

"I- I- Pud-,"

"Answer. The. Question!"

"No," Harley shook her head to the best of her ability.

The Joker took a deep breath and then leaned in to Harley Quinn. I watched as her eyes fluttered closed and his tongue dipped out and licked the blood on her lip. Harley was visibly melting against him, despite how hard I knew he was holding her hair. The Joker paused and before Harley could open her eyes again his head met hers and blood gushed out of her nose. He let her hair go and she stumbled backwards again. He had head butted her.

 _That's going to be you! My sister sang at me._

It was a small price to pay to make her shut the hell up.

He laughed, a loud, nerve wracking sound as he made his way back up the stairs and to his past place in front of the door. Harley Quinn was already back on her feet, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. I turned back to look at him. His arms were crossed over his masculine chest. He was looking at me, his gaze burning through me and making my heart hammer, some mix between horrid attraction and brain numbing fear.

"Bed," he said tightly, "Now,"

Harley nodded and then made her way up the stairs. The Joker grabbed her by the face before she could brush past him.

"I don't like to hit you," he said simply, "If you would listen to me and make better decisions I wouldn't hit you," he was talking to her but starring at me.

"I know," Harley said quietly.

"Put something on your face," he said darkly and then he shook her head lightly, "and be in bed before I get up the stairs."

"Okay, Puddin."

"Now, be a good girl for daddy tomorrow, okay?" he leaned in and bit her cheek hard enough for me to flinch.

"Promise," she said immediately.

I watched in wide eyed fear as he planted a quick kiss to Harley's forehead and then released her face before pushing on it and sending her in to their house.

I stood with my feet together, my hands in front of me. The Joker smiled at me then, a silver filled smile that made my stomach tighten.

 _Run. Run. Run. RUN! Run like the scared little girl that you are!_

"I have rules in my house, Pumpkin," he said his smile never wavering.

I nodded once.

"Stay away from my office. Don't talk back to me in front of my men," He paused and put his hand under his chin as if thinking, "Don't talk back at all. Oh, and you have to earn your keep," he took a step towards me, "Harley cooks and cleans. You can help her. You wake up when I wake up. You don't leave without permission. Your hair needs to stay that color. You don't smoke. You don't drink," he took the next step down and leaned in to me, my face practically buried in his chest, "You don't talk to or look at my men very long," he grabbed my chin with his cold finger and tilted my head up, "I don't like sharing my toys with others."

He leaned down.

"You belong to me now," his breath tickled my ear.

He stood back up. His green eyes caught me and I froze, all of me, from my head to my feet. That signature smile spread over his mouth and his hand drifted from my face down to my shoulder and then he trailed it behind me and grabbed me by my neck, dangerously hard.

"Are you going to be well behaved?" he asked.

"Yes," I choked.

He released me and took a step back. And then another and stopped in front of his front door. He held out a hand to me.

 _Stop. Don't go in there. He's going to hurt you._

I shook my head clear. One second she was taunting me and the next she was warning me. I took a breath. Of course, she was telling me he was going to hurt me. He would stop her from being able to control me all the time. I took the two steps quickly and placed my hand in his.

The Joker slid his hand free and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Welcome to the fun house," he sang as he led me inside and kicked the door shut behind him.

He led me towards a room and when we entered it I took in the wide array of men in the living room area. They littered the three couches that made most of a square and the floor. Some of them had pulled up dining chairs and were sitting in them. They silenced when we entered.

"This is Hadley," The Joker said and bounced on his feet before pushing me slightly away and grabbing one of my hands to twirl me in a circle, "She's mine," he said darkly, all hint of happiness gone, "Welcome her."

I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to keep up with the way his mood changed. Little welcomes came from several places around the room and then the Joker turned back towards the door and grabbed my hand again, pulling me along.

He didn't talk again.

He led us up the stairs and to the left of his long hallway before opening a door.

A room with white carpet stood before me. I tried to take it all in, the windows, the dresser, the two doors that were on the left side of the room, the large bed in the center of it where Harley sat up, her hands in her lap, her hair down allowing her pink and blue ends to mingle together. All of the furniture was black, pitch black.

"Bathroom," he pointed to the nearest door, "Fix your face."  
I didn't need to be told twice. I cast a look at Harley, the girl that had just been lively and fun filled and laughing happily as she danced with death and won, while she now looked like a sad little girl.

I headed in to the bathroom and quickly rinsed my face off and when I turned around a shirt was thrown at me, hitting me in the face and then the door was slammed shut. I looked at the shirt in my hands. It was a dress shirt, an oversized one. I looked at it. I was doing this. I was here, in the home of the Joker, as his… what? I wasn't sure what I was here as. But, I was sure that he hadn't killed me. He hadn't punched me or anything like that.

My stepdad had hit my mother. He'd hit her and controlled her, but we'd been alive and we had never gone without. He had provided. Maybe this was what my life was meant to be- from one abusive father to one abusive mate. I shook my head clear. I couldn't call The Joker my mate. He had taken over for my stepfather however. He was going to take care of me and protect me and discipline me when I was wrong. That was what my stepfather had done. That was normal for men to do that, right? It was nothing I had never dealt with before and the voices wouldn't be around. It would be like my childhood. My childhood hadn't been all that bad, right? I looked up at my face bare of makeup, at my deep freckles and then I lifted my shirt over my head. I removed my shoes and socks and shorts and then yanked on The Joker's shirt, buttoning a few of the bottom buttons. I let my hair down and folded my clothes before setting them on the seat and heading back in to the room.

 _You don't have to go back out there._

I cast a look at the bed. The Joker was laid out in the middle of it, his hands behind his head as he laid on his back. Harley was laying on the right side of him, her face partially on his chest. Her face lit up when she saw me and she gave the space on the other side of The Joker a pat. He looked at me and I slowly made my way over.

 _Hadley! Get your ass out of there!_

I climbed in to the bed and rolled over to face The Joker, mimicking Harley and putting my hand partially on his chest. She reached over and laid her hand on mine. She smiled softly at me and I smiled back as the two of us laid there- on our own personal devil.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've decided to do Harley's POV too so her POV will say "HQPOV" and Hadley's will be "HPOV" and obviously The Joker will be "JPOV".**

 **HPOV:**

When my eyes fluttered open I was met with memories, oh so many memories of the night before. I had hit a guy over the head with a beer bottle. I had joy rode with Harley Quinn. I had slept in the same bed with the Joker. I sat up quickly and looked around me. They were both still asleep; the Joker still sprawled on his back, Harley Quinn lying on one of his outstretched arms, although she was faced away from him. I took a breath and laid back down before rolling on to my stomach and picking my head up. I took in his right arm, the one I had been laying on. He had even more ink than what I had been able to see in the limited light. What I had thought to be a rabbit was actually in fact a robin on its back with a small arrow through it. That was sick… even for him. My eyes traveled over his body. On his side was a tattoo that read, "God's Only Child" in choppy lettering. There was a line under only and the I on child was dotted with a star much like the two that were between the Os of God and Only. I scanned over him, starting from the bottom of his body. There was a wide smile tattooed beneath his belly button. It was funny what your brain could block out when you were scared senseless. I noted that the deck of cards on his left side were all aces. I'd assumed they were Jokers because of his namesake. Maybe it was time for me to stop assuming. A ribbon was at the bottom of the cards that read, "All In". Damaged was etched lightly in to his forehead and on the left side of his face was a "J" tattoo. There was another small smile on his right arm. He liked smiles obviously if he had two of them tattooed on his person. I wondered what I'd missed on the other side of his body; The 2 smiles, the HAHAHAs, the Bat, the Robin, the J, the star, the deck of cards, the skull jester, the "God's Only Child", damaged, and the word "Joker". That was 12 tattoos. The guy was covered. I cast another look at the skull covering the right side of his chest. The shading in was amazing. He had to have a high pain tolerance. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Of course he did. I reached for it with shaky fingers, just to touch the voids the thing had as eyes.

"See something you like toots?"

I yanked my hand away and his green eyes flew open and he smiled, a big wide smile. I didn't respond. I wasn't sure what the right answer was.

"How many tattoos do you have?" I asked finally.

"16."

"I'm missing 3,"

He yanked his arm from beneath Harley Quinn and held it up. I had noticed the bat with the dagger. I hadn't noticed the array of HAHAHAs that rested on his lower arm mimicking the ones across the left side of his chest. He brought his free hand to his mouth and I noticed the large smile tattooed on the back of his hand. I was missing one more. He turned partially towards Harley and I saw it almost on his back, the tattoo of a full jester's body, hat and stupid outfit included.

"Why do you have so many tattoos?"

He looked at me but didn't respond. Instead he tapped Harley Quinn awake and she yawned before sitting up almost instantly. She stretched and I was sure my eyes bulged. What was up with these people and tattoos?

She had a tattoo that said "Lucky You" on the bottom of her stomach along with a dophin and a rainbow, a weird combination in my opinion. She had a small heart on one side of her face and the word rotten coming from a little below her ear. She had several tattoos on her legs that I noticed when she hopped out of bed in her tank top and shorts. They were upside down however, like she had sat with her legs stretched out and done them herself. On the right leg she had three different squares, all with black and red diamonds making them up. Higher up was a tattoo that said "Harley and Puddin". She had a smaller all black diamond and I noted that she'd most likely done them out of boredom. On the other leg was a heart with P+H in the center and an arrow going through it. Puddin was tattooed right above that. Her upper thigh said, "I'll wait forever". A little to the side was an array of HAHAHAs, much smaller than the Joker's own. On the inner part of her leg was a choppy drawn jester head. Lower down her leg was "Let me tell you a sekret" in a not very good handwriting. Another tiny heart was drawn slightly above her knee with I above it and Puddin beneath and on the other side of her leg were tally marks, lots of them, easily 40. The wrist of her right arm was a checkered pattern of black and red diamonds that stretched only halfway to her elbow, like a cuff. "Daddy's Lil' Monster" was tattooed staggering on the upper left side of her chest in a flowing cursive writing, the second word dotted with a heart. On her side was a jester hat with "Property of Joker" surrounding it. I'd lost count of the amount of Joker tattoos she had on her body and I wondered why he didn't have any of her name on him. I wondered if they'd expect me to get tattoos.

Harley bounced on the balls of her feet, her short, shorts rising as she did so and her tank top showed a little more of her stomach. I was watching her and The Joker was watching me. He cast a look at the clock on Harley's side of the bed before freeing himself from me and getting up, heading out of the door without so much as a glance in my direction.

I sat there for a while, my hands in my lap, just looking around his room until Harley's head peaked out of his bathroom and she whistled towards me. I jumped up and headed towards her. She handed me a toothbrush instantly and I closed in on the sink.

I watched her as I brushed my teeth. She looked different without her makeup. Her lip held a cut, but it wasn't swollen. She had very little bruising on her face and I wasn't sure how that was possible. My back still hurt from being kicked out of the car. She was separating her hair in to its pigtails and talking to herself. When she finished she closed in behind me while I spit in to the sink. She grabbed up my hair and threw it in to some sort of two buns on the top of my head.

"Keep ya hair out of the way," she explained and then bent down and collected towels for us to wash our faces.

I wanted to ask her things… about her and The Joker, but I had no idea where to start.

"Puddin and me ain't like other couples," she said suddenly and I jerked my head back to the sink realizing that I was staring at her lip, "but we're good together. We work," she shrugged, "We love each other," she turned on the hot water, "We ain't used to those sort of feelings. We have to let it out somehow," she ran her towel beneath the water.

"So you hit each other?" she moved her hands and I spit in to the sink and rinsed off the toothbrush she had given me.

"Sometimes," she shrugged and smiled as if that was the most normal thing.

I ran my own towel beneath the water.

"But you love him?"

"More than life," she said instantly and cut the water off, "and he likes you. I like you. It's going to be so nice to have a girlfriend. I can dress you and give you cute little tattoos and we can rob malls together," she sighed contently as she sat her towel down on the corner.

"What does he want from me?"

Harley paused then and looked as if she was in thought. Her hands found her hips and her bottom lip poked out. She hummed lowly before shrugging.

"I don't know. Puddin doesn't tell me much and he ain't one for questions," Harley paused and tilted her head as if listening to something, "Breakfast," she snapped her fingers, "Come to the kitchen when you're done here."

She skipped out of the bathroom and I cast another look at my reflection.

I turned the hot water in the sink back on.

I needed a shower, but I didn't have clothes to wear. I didn't know how to go about asking for clothes to wear. He'd told me I wasn't supposed to leave the house without someone so could I not go home for more clothes? I sighed and splashed my face with water. I'd made this choice. I would have to live with it now.

 **JPOV:**

I brushed my teeth in the hallway bathroom. It was too early to deal with Harley's chipper mood. How the brat woke up so happy was beyond me, but it irritated me to no end. I brushed my pearly silvers and then brushed and slicked my hair back before collecting one of the deep green muscle shirts that rested in the bottom drawer of the bathroom. I had clothes hidden throughout the house, just like I had weapons hidden throughout the place. I yanked it over my head and then retreated to my study. Running a million dollar illegal drug ring took quite a lot of manpower and time. I took a deep breath before looking at the papers that littered my desk. I enjoyed chaos. I enjoyed chaos and I enjoyed money. Money was power, just like fear and I needed to collect a lot of both.

I was sending information to a few of my lesser henchmen when the smell of bacon reached my nose. I checked the clock on my wall before climbing to my feet and heading towards the living room, after locking up the office.

When I walked in to the kitchen I smiled. Harley stood in front of the stove, flipping a pancake clad in her hot pink shorts and lime green t-shirt, some pink slippers on her feet. Her hair was in its usual pigtails. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and I glanced at the island that rested behind her. Hadley was seated on the island, a piece of bacon in between her fingers, still in one of my shirts, the first few buttons undone. Her legs were crossed at the ankles. Her orange hair was up in two space buns. I sighed semi-contently. There they were and they were both mine. I closed in on Harley and looked over her shoulder.

"I'll fix you a plate, Puddin," she planted a quick kiss to my cheek, "Hadley, hun, can you fix his coffee?"

"Sure," Hadley slid off of the island.

I made my way around it and took the seat closest to Harley, at the end of the row. I watched Hadley open several different cabinets before finding sugar and cream.

"How do you take your coffee?" she asked without turning around.

"Black," I smiled despite knowing she wouldn't see it.

She cursed under her breath before walking over and setting the black coffee mug in front of me. I grabbed her arm before she could head back towards the other side of the island. Harley placed a plate in front of me and I took it in; pancakes, eggs and bacon. She spun around to get syrup for me no doubt and the door on the other side of the kitchen leading to the dining room opened and Sabastian, Derek and two other men walked in.

I glanced at where my hand was still on Hadley's skin. She was staring at the place as well. The first thing that needed to be done was getting dear Hadley to fall in love with me. I resisted the urge to scoff at the thought. I was fully capable of processing outside sensory information. That made it easy for an intelligent man like myself to change my personality daily. While, I was more than comfortable with the way that I was, I could easily wake up someone else if I wanted to… and I wanted to. That was how I had gotten Harley, by getting her to fall in love with me first. I would give Hadley a little and then take a little, always giving her enough of the me she wanted me to be just to keep her holding on. I stroked my thumb up and down her arm and she genuinely looked taken aback.

"Boss," Sabastian greeted nodding his head once and continuing towards the other door maneuvering around Harley.

Derek followed. The two in the back must have been new.

They gawked at me as if surprised that I was real. My free hand ran beneath the island top and landed on the gun that was there. I watched them carefully and I knew Sabastian was watching me, paused just in front of the door. The first one paused and he looked at Harley Quinn and then Hadley his eyes traveling from her orange hair down to where I was sure my shirt ended.

I released her hand long enough to reach behind her and placed my hand squarely on her ass. It was telling him that she was mine and it was also a test. Harley Quinn and I had just seen her hit someone over the head with a bottle for touching her right where my hand was currently laying. She hadn't even turned around. She was looking at me as I gazed at the two men behind her. I pushed on her butt and she closed in on me, resting betweem my legs.

"This," I picked my hand up and laid it back down, "Is mine and I don't like when people touch or look at what is mine. My toys aren't for others to play with," I produced the gun from beneath the island and shot the closest man.

Sabastian cursed and the other henchman looked down and then hopped over the body and headed towards Sabastian and Derek. I sat the gun on the island.

"You're going to run out of henchmen, Boss," Sabastian warned.

"Then find me some that have brains."

"This is Blake," he offered, gesturing to the survivor.

I nodded once and then turned back to Hadley. I heard the door open and waited for it to close again. Her eyes were staring at my chest and I grabbed her face with the hand I had just used to shoot the body that laid behind her. I yanked her towards me and then planted a quick kiss to her mouth before abruptly pulling back and spinning her in the opposite direction.

"Don't walk around in anything this short again," I sent a quick kick to her butt before turning back towards my food.

"I don't have anything to wear," she turned back around to face me.

"I'll have something brought here," I picked up the knife and the fork beside my plate and began to cut in to a pancake, "Return to our room. You don't need to be down here in," I pointed at her with the knife, "that," I rolled my eyes, "When the rest of my men get here."

She nodded and I took a bite before stabbing my fork through some eggs. I put some in to my mouth and then spit it back in to the plate.

"This is disgusting," I slid the plate down the island and let it fall on to the floor.

Hadley visibly jumped and I let my head fall back and I laughed.

I almost didn't see the pan making a beeline for my face. Almost. I threw my hand up and then continued to laugh as the pain shot through my hand. Harley was so easily angered sometimes. It was typically when I was most fond of her. I looked at her, standing in front of the island, the skillet she'd used to make pancakes in one of her hands. Hadley had jumped back.

"Make your own damned breakfast then!" Harley snapped.

I picked up the knife that I'd eaten breakfast with and twirled it.

"Do you really want to do this?" I smiled.

She lunged for me.

 **HQPOV:**

Hadley stood between my legs, a towel in her hand. She wiped my lip as I sat on the island in front of her, the damage of me and The Joker's fight surrounding us. There was broken glass everywhere, but I felt better. I felt fine now. He upset me sometimes. It surprised me how we didn't kill each other. He loved me. I knew that he loved me. If he didn't love me I wouldn't still be alive. He had, had a gun and instead he had reached for a knife. He enjoyed our fights. I didn't, but sometimes I couldn't stop the anger from bubbling over.

"You hit him in the face with a skillet," Hadley told me softly pouring something green on to a cotton ball.

I laughed at that. I had. I'd hit The Joker with a skillet.

"Yup," I shrugged.

"You guys aren't in a healthy relationship. You know that, right?" she placed the cotton ball on my lip.

I scoffed.

"Hun, we're bad guys," I reminded, "Bad guys do bad things… even to the people that they love. I love someone that's bad for me. So what? Being without Pudd would hurt much more than a couple of busted lips."

Hadley pulled the cotton ball away and squinted looking closely at me. She turned around and dropped the cotton ball in to the trash.

"Okay," she said finally.

I slid off of the island and hugged Hadley to me. I liked her. Pudd liked her. She was like the sister I always wanted. She would be around for me to dress and she could listen to me talk. She would be my own personal sidekick and we could do everything together when Pudd was busy with work. She would help with the work load and if Pudd liked her enough his moods wouldn't be as bad. She would make him happy. Making him happy was all that I wanted… even if I did purposely do the opposite sometimes. I did it because I knew that just bowing to him wasn't enough. He would get bored of that. He wouldn't get bored of two of us.

Hadley hugged me back and when I let her go I planted a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Check on Mr. J and I'll find you something to wear and lay it out in the bathroom," I smiled at her.

I was ready to dress someone else. Pudd would never let me dress him. Hadley nodded and then turned began to clean the area where she'd spread out the first aid kit.

She was brave being here with us. I knew she'd heard things about us, but no one would be able to take her away, just like no one would be able to take me away from the two of them. We were going to be a family. Hadley was going to make sure of that. She seemed like the peace keeping type, like she would help me and I would never turn away the help. She was like Poison Ivy, a female friend that I could share everything with except Pudd actually liked Hadley. That was the best part.

Her orange hair was beautiful. She was a pretty girl. She wasn't like Pudd and me, but I hadn't even been like me before meeting the Clown King of Gotham. My sweet love had plans for Hadley and I would just have to wait and see what they were… but in the meantime, she was going to be around and she made me feel even happier than usual. She was the sister I'd always wanted.

 **HPOV:**

Harley Quinn had hit the Joker with a skillet and he had hit her in the face again. I had watched him hold a blade to her throat just to head butt her again. They were a complicated couple. They had fought. They had punched each other in the stomach. Harley Quinn had kneed him in the stomach. The Joker had slapped her hard enough to send food flying. They had beat the living shit out of each other until they were both tired and winded and then The Joker had pushed Harley out of his way and left the room. No one had even peaked their head in despite the noise. I wondered how often it was the two of them went crazy.

I knocked on The Joker's office door with one hand, the other holding the handle of the first aid kit. I had mentally decided to call him "J". I felt like calling him Mr. Joker was awkward and Harley Quinn had called him Mr. J once. She had also called him Pudd and Puddin and I wouldn't be calling him either of those. I was answered by silence and knocked again.

"What?"

"I want to see your face," I called.

"Come in,"

When I pushed the door open The Joker looked at me, a huge smile plastered on his face. He made a circle in front of it with his hand.

"You've seen my face," he said dryly.

"That's not what I meant," I walked in and pushed the door shut.

I saw it instantly- the cut that went from his mid-cheek to behind his ear. I headed towards his desk and behind it before waiting in silence for him to spin around. I knelt down in front of him and opened the kit quickly. I knew I wasn't supposed to be in here and I'd watched him fly in rages for much less. I collected some ointment and quickly squeezed it to a cotton ball.

He leaned down towards me and I dabbed at the cut.

"You're good at this," he said dryly.

"I'm used to people getting hit with things," I said equally as dry.

He raised both of his eyebrows twice.

"Sounds like a story daddy would like."

"Daddy," I made air quotations, "Wouldn't be interested."

I turned to the kit and put the cotton ball back. It looked like he had already cleaned the cut. I collected the kit and stood back up and he grabbed my wrist. He was doing that more and more and every time he did it my heart rate would speed up.

"Harley and I fight a lot. Don't worry yourself with it."

"I won't," I shrugged, "It's between the two of you. You've been together long before my one night."

"You're not here to play nurse," he said simply.

"Then what do you want me to do while I'm here?" I asked simply.

"What you're told," he said and released me, waving me off and turning back to his work.

I headed to the door. That answer hadn't lessened my questions. It had only given me more. I pulled open the office door.

"And if you don't put on some damn pants you're going to need a property of Joker tattoo on your forehead!" he growled.

I paused and looked over my shoulder at him. My face must have showed how horrible that sounded to me because he waved me off again and when I pulled the door shut behind me all I could hear was his cackling. He did that a lot; cackle, smile and make me nervous.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read this fic, reviewed, favorited or followed. I honestly just intended for this fic to be a drabble/one shot but I received so much great feedback that I decided to do a few more chapters. If you want to see something in specific let me know. My PMs are always open. Thank you all again! I appreciate the opportunity to have you all read my work.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HPOV:**

Sleep. That was what I did. There was nothing else for me to do. The Joker and Harley Quinn were little companionship. The Joker bustled around the house, barking orders and laughing. Harley Quinn was a little eccentric. She was rushing in and out of the room and between rooms. I didn't have the energy to attempt to keep up. I stayed in the Joker's bed instead. I didn't know him very well. I wasn't sure what he wanted from me. I knew that he wouldn't tolerate me walking around in his shirt all day and he had yet to give me anything else. I was scared of what he would do to the next man that looked at me. Hell, I was scared of what he would do to me.

All the same I was interested in what he had lying around his room. I wanted to take it in. I wanted to look around it. I cast a look back towards his room door from where I was… seated in the center of his bed, his sheet and comforter covering my legs. Harley Quinn had carried in a small table and sat it at the foot of the bed before placing a tv on it. To keep me awake she'd said. She had a point. There was only so much sleeping that I could do. I took a deep breath. My choice had been a simple one.

I pulled myself out of bed and headed towards the dresser. I paused as I looked at the six drawers before me. I looked at my reflection. My orange hair was piled on top of my head in a messy bun. My face was bare of all makeup, my freckles seemingly darker because of it. I looked fine. I looked… normal. I didn't feel normal. I didn't feel normal in the slightest. _Because you aren't normal, idiot. You hear voices._ Hansley's cackling laughter took over my head for a while, making my teeth grit together. I braced myself on the dresser, both of my hands resting on it palms open. I took a few deep breaths. My head was singing. My throat was dry. I was feeling light headed and dizzy. I took a few quick, shallow breaths. She wasn't real. I looked down at my hands. My hands were real. The chipped polish on my nails were real. I raked my nails over the wood of his dresser and then laid my right hand on my left. I pinched myself… hard, hard enough for blood to draw in the little scratches. That was real.

Hansley quieted and I nodded to myself a few seconds. I was proud. I hadn't quieted her that quickly in a long time.

I let my eyes land on the first drawer. I yanked it open. It was an array of watches. I had to admire his collection. I would have never pegged The Joker as a collector of jewelry. A row of cuff links rested in the drawer as well and I took them in before sliding the drawer shut and moving to the one beside it. That one was his underwear and socks. I pushed it shut and then moved on to the middle row. I opened the one nearest to me. Shorts. I took notice of the way everything was color coded. He liked black, greens and purples. I should have expected as much. I pushed it shut and the yanked open the one beside that one. Shirts. They were all plain and short sleeved. He definitely had a style. I crouched down to open the bottom drawers. I pulled the first one open and my interest peaked. There were a large array of playing cards, each complete deck wrapped in a different color ribbon. A closer look proved that they were his razor tipped playing cards. He also had several different little bags of rolling marbles. I wasn't sure what they did, but I was sure that I didn't want to touch them. I yanked open the other bottom drawer without closing the first. The other was filled with exploding cigars that I knew could level a building, his lethal joy buzzers and faux flowers that seemed to go in a lapel. I was mesmerized. All of The Joker's toys were laid out for the taking. I contemplated picking one up but decided I didn't want to kill myself. The razor tipped playing cards seemed obvious enough with their danger. I stuck a hand out and grabbed for the nearest deck, the one with the orange ribbon. Of course that would be the color that would draw me in.

My finger grazed the ribbon and then I was yanked to my feet. My breathing hitched in my throat and I was mere inches away from The Joker. His face seemed extremely close to mine. He held me roughly by my wrist and I was a little put off by the fact that I'd never heard the door open. He squeezed my wrist almost to the point of me crying out and then pushed me away from him.

"Keep your hands on your own belongings, tuts," he said softly.

I watched him tap his drawers shut with his foot.

"I don't exactly have belongings," I reminded.

"Come."

He turned on his heels and started towards the door. He had called me to him like a pet and like a loyal dog, I followed. I was no fool. When the Clown King of Gotham called for you, you went. I followed him out of the room and a little down the hall.

"Harley's room," he pointed to the end of the hall.

Her room door was shut tightly, a large red "H" marking it.

"Your room," he pointed to one of the doors to his left before pushing it roughly open.

I peered at it around him. My room was a beige color with orange furniture and matching carpet. The bed before me was made with a comforter with orange, beige and white squares covering the entire thing. Four regular sized pillows sat on the bed; the two in the back in brown pillow cases and the two in front of them in orange ones. Light orange decorative pillows were scattered among them in the shapes of flowers. To the right of me, there was the closet door that had a full length mirror on it and a bookshelf. Beside my door was a white wooden chest, with a television on top of it. To my left was my lone window, with a windowsill that a large dark brown pillow sat on and two smaller beige pillows. The windowsill had cabinets beneath it. To the left of my bed was a desk with shelves on it and to the right of my bed was an end table. Painted letters in varying prints in different shades of orange spelled out my name above my bed.

I was sure I was openly gawking.

"When I want to be alone this is where you should be found," J said dryly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay," I wasn't sure what else to say.

"But tonight, you get to visit a dear old friend of mine," he smiled widely, "so get dressed. There are clothes in your closet."

I watched him look at his watch.

"You have 6 minutes to be dressed and downstairs. Don't make me come back up here, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded quickly.

"Good girl,"

He gave me a few light pats to my head. I was his pet. That was obvious. And tonight he was taking his pet off of the chain. I didn't know if I should have been worried or excited.

Honestly, I felt a little bit of both.


	6. Chapter 6

_I loved him not for the way that he danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of his name could silence my demons. -unknown_

 **HPOV:**

I looked up at J. My head was shaking, moving quickly side to side. I wanted to sit up. I wanted to be able to see my surroundings.

I knew that I was in a shop. I knew that it was locked up and that there were only a hand full of people here. I knew that Harley Quinn was somewhere near my legs, but there was no way for me to get up. I could smell smoke. It was weed smoke. I could hear hushed voices. My eyes were trained on the light ceiling fan above me.

I was laid out flat on my back. The couch beneath me was leather. It was cold. I wasn't sure where I was. The Joker stood by my head, both of my hands in his. He was holding them tightly above me. I could see his face just barely, a blur of his face and a strange green that must have been his hair. My head was swimming somewhere between fear and adrenaline.

I felt a hand close on each of my ankles and instantly tensed.

"Harley," J said above me.

I tried to steady my breathing. That was a help. Harley wouldn't kill me… would she? I took a deep breath. If they wanted me dead I would have been dead. J leaned down and I felt his breathing against one of my ears. He bent my arms at the elbow so that they were behind the arm of the chair as he did so.

"Keep still, okay doll?"

I closed my eyes. What had I gotten myself in to? He pulled down on my arms a little rougher and my thoughts crashed in to their self.

"Okay," I tried to the best of my ability to nod my head.

"Good girl."

He stood back up above me. J closed both of my wrists in one of his hands and used the other one to push my orange hair out of my face.

I could hear the talking die down just a little. J was looking at something, something that I couldn't see from my position. They were going to do something to me. I wasn't sure what it was yet and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I bit my bottom lip.

Submission. That was how I was going to survive. That was what I was good at. It had worked for my step father all of those years. All I had to do was whatever he wanted. Submission was survival. They went hand and hand for me. I had to just keep hoping that it wouldn't begin to fail me now.

I resisted the urge to visibly tense when I heard the footsteps. I closed my eyes tighter and tried to focus on the sound. I tried to count them to know how many people were in the room with us. It was a waste of time. They were weirdly distributed.

"Derek," J answered my unanswered question, "is here along with Harley, you, me and my dear friend Mike."

"Mike?" It was croaked out.

I sounded afraid. Hell… I was afraid.

"Mike's an old friend," he laughed, a bone chilling sound that made the hair on my arms stand up.

I saw him then- Mike. He was standing on the side of me and he was talking to J. He looked older. He had gray facial hair and a bald head. His glasses rested on his head. He was covered in tattoos in a way that only someone associated with the Joker could be. They littered almost every visibly part of his body; excluding his head. His neck going down in to his shirt was covered however as well as both of his arms. The flowed out from under the sleeves of his shirt. He scratched his chin and looked down at me.

"How's your pain tolerance?" he asked.

His voice was gruff, scratchy. He sounded like he could be a general in the military. He sounded like he commanded respect and wouldn't be given anything less.

I tried to lean my head back to see J.

"High," his voice answered for me.

Harley laughed a light giggle from somewhere below me and I attempted to look down only for my chin to hit my chest and for the strain on my arms to cause them to stiffen.

"Tut, tut, doll face," J chastised, "Be still."

The guy, Mike, scoffed. He shook his head and slid his glass down on to his face. He reached over me, his chest closer to my face than I liked as he dug on a shelf behind me. He produced a set of rubber gloves and slid them on.

"Chair," he grunted.

I could hear the sound of movement and he disappeared from my view.

"You want to be a part of our family, don't cha' Hadley?" J smiled, showing me all of his teeth.

I couldn't focus on him properly, the way that he looked upside down.

"Yes," it was low, quiet, a whisper, but an answer all the same.

He nodded at that. I listened to the sound of wheels moving across the wooden floor.

I was rattled. Harley wasn't talking. She was always talking or moving. I had heard her laugh maybe once. That didn't sit right with me. It was making me more nervous. My stomach was knotting. I didn't like this. I didn't like it one bit… but I was here. I was here and I had chosen to be here. I had to deal with my decision. There was no going back.

 **JPOV:**

I watched Mike move around his small shop, picking up bottles and shaking them here and there.

Hadley was laid out on Mike's couch. Her orange hair was sprawled around her. She was wearing a t-shirt, some shorts and some converse. Her face was free of makeup. I had never noticed she had freckles. Her shirt rose just slightly showing off her stomach and the small ring that rested there due to the way I was holding her arms over her head. She was helpless.

There was no reason for her to be.

I was toying with her. I wanted to see how far I could push her. I wanted to see how much she would submit. I was pushing hard and Hadley wasn't pushing back. Her eyes were open, dazed looking, focused on the ceiling above her. She had long ago gotten over the fact that she couldn't move or take in her surroundings. Harley stood on the other end of the couch, holding Hadley's ankles. I doubted she would bolt if she was released, but I was testing my waters. I was going to hit her limit and then I was going to crash past it. Hadley was a delicate thing. She was delicate but she was strong. She was a walking contradiction. She looked like she could fall apart at any moment, but she also looked like she refused to. I didn't like the broken part of her. I didn't like it one bit. I wasn't the one that had broken her. That meant that I needed to fix her. I need to put some of her pieces back together so that I could dismantle some from somewhere else.

I looked down at the young girl submitting beneath me.

This wouldn't be very hard.

Derek was seated in a random chair on the other side of the room flipping through a magazine. He wasn't annoying the shit out of me. I was shocked. I was a little elated.

Mike made his way back over. He pulled his chair halfway down the couch with one hand, his small rolling cart with the other. The thing was no bigger than his chair and maybe 3 inches taller. His bottles rested on it, along with more napkins then I thought he would need.

I liked Michael, Mike, Smith. He had done work for me more than once. He was loyal and he was quiet, two things that I liked in men. He was worth keeping alive. He kept his nose in his own business. He didn't ask questions. He did his job, collected his payment and went on to never mention me or my name. Mike cared about his life. He cared about his life and the life of his two daughters. I would never harm his little angels.

Their father was good people.

Mike settled comfortably and then messed around on his small portable counter for a while before he seemed satisfied. He looked at me and let out a stiff yawn.

"What do ya' need?" he asked lazily.

"Do you even have to ask?" I raised an eyebrow at him, "Hadley here is a member of the family Harley and I have," I smiled then, a wide smile that caused Mike to shake his head.

He leaned forward towards Hadley, grabbed her shirt in one hand and yanked it up to her neck before the buzz of his gun sounded through his empty shop.

I took a deep and calming breath. I loved the sound. It was calming. It made me serene. Not much did that. Tattoos were permanent. They were a part of your skin forever. They were a commitment that many couldn't handle. Your children grew up and went on to live lives. You could divorce your spouse. You could argue with your family. You could stop talking to your family. You could pack up and move away and become someone else… mostly. A tattoo wasn't that simple. It was etched in to your skin, like pain and memories and regret. It was burned in to your person but unlike any of the emotions people felt, a tattoo was for everyone to see. It was a statement that spoke a thousand words in so few.

I watched the needle hit the skin and Hadley closed her eyes in anticipation. It wasn't as bad as many people thought that it was. She took a slow breath and I leaned down.

"If I let ya go you're gonna be okay, right?" I purred in her ear.

I planted a quick kiss to the side of her head. Affection. That was how you got girls like Hadley. Girls like Hadley had been starved of affection and attention so when they got it they soaked it up. I would give her just enough. I wanted her to feel like I cared, but I also wanted her to realize that I would kill her just like I would kill anyone else in the world. She was special. She just wasn't that special.

"Don't leave," she whispered.

I nodded even though she couldn't see me and looked down her body and to Ethan. He was watching us from where he stood beside Harley. I nodded and Harley released her legs. I let Hadley's arms go and her eyes flew open. She left her arms lifted above her head. She didn't bother with trying to look around. She just laid there, her eyes trained on me.

The hum of the gun was the only sound in the building. I was forced to look over every once and a while to make sure Harley hadn't run off. She had collapsed on Mike's counter, Ethan's discarded magazine in her lap. Ethan made his way to a corner near the exit to smoke. Mike was hard at work. He was focused, his glasses slightly fogging. He wiped his forehead ever so often and I watched the little bit of blood that escaped Hadley's skin. She wasn't a bleeder.

"Pain?" I checked.

"Fine," she said back, unmoving, unwavering, unblinking.

"Good girl," I nodded and brushed her stray hairs back.

Hadley was like a pet. Positive reinforcement was a must during training. I resisted the urge to laugh. Everything I said was carefully thought out before the words left my mouth. They had to be. I was normally a reckless man, but in cases like this sensitivity was a must. I watched Hadley and Hadley watched me and everything else just sort of existed.

When Mike finished Hadley sat up on her own accord.

"Take a look," Mike stood up and stretched, kicking his chair backwards to make more room for me.

I took a few steps towards her. I crossed my arms over my chest and took her in. Hadley looked down at her red flesh, at the words that were printed along her collar bone, in a slightly large dainty font. It was small enough for her to be able to cover and large enough to be seen from a good 2 yards away. She ran her hand across the skin and tensed at the feel. I looked at her tattoo as she ran a finger over it. I liked it. I liked it a lot. I plastered my big signature smile on my face.

"Property of J," Hadley read aloud.

She looked up at me. I grabbed her free hand and yanked her to her feet before grabbing her roughly by her face. I used my free hand to yank her shirt down from where it rested around her neck.

"And don't you every fuckin' forget it, tuts."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sometimes you have to lose who you were to find out who you are. -unknown_

 **HQPOV:**

Hadley looked at herself in the mirror, holding her shirt up with one hand and poking at her tattoo with the other. Poor thing. Her tattoo had started to peel and it was itching something horrible. I crossed my arms over my chest. Puddin' had been missing a lot lately. He was running here and running there and Hadley and me- we weren't getting much attention. He was always "busy". He always had something more important to deal with. 'Get out of my office, Harley'. 'I can't do this with you right now, Harley'. 'I'm on the fucking phone, Harley'. He'd even broken out his favorite in the past two days, 'So help me God, Harley if you don't…' Quite frankly, I was sick of it. I deserved to have fun.

Hadley let her shirt fall and turned around to face me. I looked her over in her light blue jeans and plain black V-neck t-shirt and gray socks.

"What?" she stood there and stared at me, her hands on her hips.

"I'm bored," I pouted, "I wanna' do somethin' fun!"

"Then, do something fun," Hadley scoffed as she walked around me, throwing her orange hair over her shoulders.

I followed in tow.

"Wanna do something fun with me?" I rushed after her and grabbed one of her hands in both of mine.

I spun her towards me and then put each of her hands in one of mine. I spun us around in a circle in the middle of Puddin's room.

"We can get in to a little girl trouble!" I sang happily.

Girl trouble. There was so much trouble to get in to when you were a girl. I was a little giddy with the thought. I had Hadley now. I didn't have to sit around and be bored by myself. I had a gal pal now. Gal pal.

"Oh my gosh!" I began to jump up and down, "I know what we can do!"

I stopped and paused. Would that even work? I put a hand to my hip and the other beneath my chin while I thought quickly. What could it hurt?

"Let's go!" I decided at once.

What was the worst thing that could happen? I grabbed Hadley's hand and began to drag her towards the bedroom door.

"I don't have shoes on!" Hadley argued.

"Who cares?"

I pulled her in to the hall and to the staircase. I looked down the thing. No Puddin in sight. I jumped on to the railing and turned to look at Hadley as I slid down the stair railing backwards. She ran down the stairs after me, taking two at a time and jumping from the last step just in time for me to crash in to her. She laughed a laugh that made me laugh. That was what family was for. Family was the people that let you crash in to them so that you wouldn't fall.

I spun around and got on my tip toes as I did a not very successful ballet spin towards the front door. I grabbed the first keys my eyes landed on and quickly grabbed Hadley's hand yanking her towards the garage.

"Shouldn't we tell J we're leaving?" Hadley asked as I yanked open the garage door.

"I can't do this with you right now girls," I mocked his voice and Hadley laughed.

I let myself in to the garage. Hadley paused and looked over her shoulder before following after me. I pressed the unlock and watched Puddin's car let out a beep.

It was only fair that if he had no time for his girls that they got to take his car… right? If he wanted to be too busy to entertain me I would have to entertain myself. It was all his fault. He could have just spent time with us. I yanked open the driver's seat door and Hadley ran around the car and got in to the passenger's seat. Oh well. I started the car and pressed the button to open his garage. Puddin's loss.

 **JPOV:**

It was quiet. That was a strange and rare occurrence. I had been keeping a mostly low profile. It had been days since I'd done something menacing to mess with dear old Batsy. I didn't have time. I didn't even have time to break in Hadley. I had to deal with real life issues. I had clubs and restaurants that I owned. They needed my attention at the moment. Money had to come from somewhere. How else would I continue to buy new cars, pay for all the shit that my girls and I needed and wanted and all of my other… expenses. It cost money for scientists to work on new trinkets. I had to pay my damned henchmen something. People that didn't work didn't eat and I didn't plan on starving to death any time soon.

I was working on something new, something bigger and badder and more explosive. I was working on remodeling a club of mine. I had three chefs quit in the matter of two days. I had a henchman with the flu and Harley Quinn in my damned ear asking for my undivided attention every 45 minutes on the dot.

I checked the watch that rested on my left wrist.

I was expecting her any minute now. She would knock and then walk in. She wouldn't ask if I was busy or free. She would waltz in and plop her annoying, bobble-headed ass directly on my desk not caring what important paperwork rested there. She would throw up her legs and cross them and then open her mouth and talk. She would talk about shit that meant nothing to me. She would talk about shit I didn't know shit about. She would talk until I had no idea what she was talking about. She would talk until she had no idea what the hell she was talking about. And with each muttered sentence my temper would flare until there was nothing else for me to do but demand she get the hell out of my office. Hadley would stand in my ajar office door, leaned against it and watch the entire thing the way she normally did, a part of everything, but not really.

I leaned back in my chair. I needed a break. I needed a break and a drink- something strong with a kick.

I pushed back from my desk and snatched my office phone off of the hook before laying the thing on my desk. I looked at my watch again. I could spare a 20 minute break easily.

When I walked out of my office I knew immediately that something was amiss. I slicked my hair back with one hand as I took in Sabastian, Blake and Derek all standing across from my office door. Sabastian had a short glass in his hand, brown liquid in it. He was the person that took the first step towards me. The man had guts, I'd give him that. He held the glass out to me and I took it quickly throwing it back and welcoming the burn it gave off as it slid down my throat.

"What's wrong?" I pushed the glass towards Blake who took it in both hands and relieved himself of the conversation.

"Nothing of immediate concern, J," he assured.

I held up a hand to silence him. I looked at my watch. It had been a total of 49 minutes. I tilted my head to the side and took in the utter silence that was my home.

"Where is Harley?" I smiled at Sabastian who cleared his throat and looked at Derek beside him.

"Harley and Hadley are no longer here," Sabastian said slowly, choosing each word with care.

I licked my top row of teeth.

"Where did they go?" walked around the two men, "My two girls," I clarified, "Where did my two girls go?" I threw an arm around each of them, "Hm?"

I looked from Derek to Sabastian and back again.

"I don't know," Sabastian admitted.

I was surrounding by idiots. Everyone. They were all idiots. My arms fell from their shoulders and I grabbed each of them by the back of their neck.

"Who was supposed to be watching them?" my voice came out quietly, an almost deadly whisper that I hoped held every single thing that I was going to do to mutilate their bodies if I had to break not one, but two girls out of prison.

"No one," Sabastian said quickly, "Sir," he added, "You said you needed all of us to deal with that," he cleared his throat, "other issue."

I thought about that. He was right. I had called all of my men in to my office and delegated jobs that morning. I hadn't assigned anyone to them. Harley had been tamed lately… as tamed as Harley Quinn could be. She was still causing destruction, but it was destruction inside of our home. Her lack of causing havoc outside had caused me to get a little lax. Being surrounded by idiots was making me an idiot.

"There's one more thing," Derek added quietly, "They took your Vaydor."

"They took," I scoffed, "MY Vaydor," my hands fell from around the back of their necks, "The girls took my Vaydor," I repeated and then I felt it surfacing.

I tilted my head back and laughed. Not only had they snuck out, but they'd taken my prized car… and not one of the 20 men that walked around all day had noticed. I hadn't even noticed. I continued to laugh. I didn't care that Derek and Sabastian were both looking at me like I had lost my mind. They were behind. They were so very far behind. I had lost my mind a long, long, long time ago.

 **HPOV:**

When Harley Quinn didn't burn through the streets I was shocked to say the least. She was not a bad driver. She sang loudly and loudened the music to extreme volumes only to then attempt to yell over it. She bobbed her head and hit the steering wheel with her hands as she gave her own personal concert. She drove the way that she lived. Animated.

When she threw the car in to a parking place beside a nice little house in the middle of nowhere I was a little confused but there was no time to ask questions. Harley was out of the car, slamming the door and rushing towards the front door of the house before I could even get my seatbelt off. I scattered trying to get out of the car and jogging towards the front door. I hadn't had time to get shoes and my feet burned through my socks each time it touched the cement. I was more than thankful when I entered the small shaded area in front of the front door. I leaned against the house, not caring how hot the bricks were against my hand as I used my free one to rub the bottom of one of my feet.

That was the first impression Poison Ivy had of me. When she yanked open the front door of her home I attempted to stand up straight quickly. She had big red hair that was a curly mess around her face. She had freckles that littered her nose and cheek bones in a sort of line. She was tall and lean and beautiful. She had a small pointy nose and eyebrows that were perfectly arched. Poison Ivy looked at Harley and then at me.

"Hiya, Red," Harley planted a quick kiss to the girl's cheek, "That's Hadley," she gestured to me, "Hadley this is Red," Harley Quinn brushed past her and entered the house.

"Poison Ivy," she corrected, "but I'll take Ivy."

She took a deep breath before moving to the side and gesturing for me to enter.

"You're with the Joker too?" Ivy asked.

I nodded as I walked around her and in to her home.

"You poor little idiot," she sighed as she slammed her front door shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**HPOV:**

I took the both of them in. Harley seemed to be walking with a bounce to her step, but I was sure that she always was. Poison Ivy was standing by her door, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes continuing to stare after the frame of Harley as she danced around the room looking at and picking several little picture frames and plants.

Plants.

They were everywhere. She had large pots of them on both sides of her door and lining one wall. They were on every shelf of her bookshelf except one. They were on her coffee table and a few hung from the ceiling. I was getting jittery just personally thinking of the what sort of plants they could possibly be. She hadn't gotten Poison Ivy as a name from her looks. She was dangerous. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at how pathetic I sounded inside of my head. Of course she was dangerous. I was running around Gotham with Harley Quin and the damned Joker.

The Joker.

We had taken J's car. He was going to be livid. He was going to kill us. I didn't mean that as an expression. No. Not at all. I meant literally. He would literally kill us.

I swallowed and then took a deep breath.

Ivy walked further in to her home and she looked me up and down as if attempting to figure out what I was. She looked at me as if a scientist examining a new specimen. She took me in, in complete silence and then she turned away just as suddenly as Harley changed moods.

"Tea?" she asked already walking away.

"Always, Red!" Harley yelled from wherever she had vanished too.

"Figured," Ivy mumbled as she continued forward.

I looked around again and then took a few more steps in to her home and looked around again, a precaution with no plausible cause. What would I do if something were to be around that could cause me harm? Nothing. I didn't react well under pressure. I was one of those people. I was one of the people that checked behind the shower curtain for serial killers with no plan of how to deal with that issue if one was there. I was cautious for no reason. I did not deal well with thinking on my feet.

I took a few more steps forward, fighting my urge to repeat the gesture of looking both ways as if Ivy's walls would close in around me. Her home was a nice one. It was beautifully decorated, with gorgeous paintings hanging. She had a large fireplace with several plants on the mantel. I walked completely in to her living room, partially to get a closer look at her furniture, and then paused. She had floor to ceiling windows across the entire far wall of her living room that showed off her backyard and it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. She had more than a garden. She had plants growing from the ground, rose bushes on either side of the back door, plants littering practically every part of the ground and towards the back of her garden were lines and lines of wire fences with vines wrapped around the wire and each other. I had never been one for plants, but even I could tell that this was impressive.

I crossed my arms over my chest and I made my way to the windows and got a closer look. She had stickers on poles around her plants I noted. She also had more flowers that couldn't have been seen from the distance. I was honestly a little surprised with the amount of roses and fruits and vegetables that I saw. I didn't think about the idea that Poison Ivy could and did grow things that weren't poisonous. She was an actual normal person. I had to remember that.

They were all normal people.

Harley laughed and cried and smoked and ate three meals a day. She cooked and cleaned and washed her makeup off before bed like any other woman. And J, he snored. He snored and he drank and he did actual work with actual bankers. They were real people with real habits. They weren't just what I saw on television. They were more than that.

I felt Harley's arm brush mine as she pressed herself up against one of the floor to ceiling windows, her face compelled against it as she glanced out, both of her hands flat on the window, a huge smile littering her face.

"Beautiful, right?" Harley Quinn sighed contently, "Red can grow anything," she said with all of the wonder of a child.

I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. She was passionate about a lot of things.

"It is pretty beautiful," I admitted pressing my own face against the glass.

"Thank you," Ivy's voice caused me to turn around quickly and take her in as she set down a tray with a tea kettle and three tea cups on it. She had six bags of tea on the tray, color coded in three colors. Several leaves littered the tray and there was a small bowl of thick yellow syrup and another small bowl with sugar in it.

Ivy sat down on a couch and began to pour hot water in to the three mugs.

"Come on," Harley spun around on the balls of her feet and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards an arm chair and pushing me backwards and in to it before heading over and collapsing on the couch beside Ivy.

Harley leaned against Ivy and smiled before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. Ivy shot her a look and rolled her eyes, but it was obvious to me that she wasn't truly aggravated. Ivy dropped a bag of tea in to one of the teacups.

"Is there a specific type of tea you'd like?" she asked without looking up.

"She's talking to you," Harley said instantly.

Ivy dropped another bag of tea into a different cup.

"Uhm," I looked at the three different bags of tea on the tray, "You can choose."

"Okay," Ivy picked up a third bag and dropped it in to the last cup, "So," she looked up and at me for what seemed like the first time since I'd been seated, "How'd you end up with the Laughter and Harley Queen?" she asked.

"I hit a guy over the head with a bottle and J appreciated it," I admitted.

Ivy scoffed and rolled her eyes, genuinely this time.

"You don't like J," I observed aloud.

"Nope," she picked up different leaves and dropped them in to different cups, "I have never liked him and he has never liked me," she admitted, "I personally think that he is a complete bastard," she looked up and at me again, "Honey?"

"No thank you," I said quietly.

She nodded and then spooned some sugar in to all three of the glasses and honey only in to the one closest to Harley.

"Puddin' ain't that bad," Harley chuckled, "Red just don't like how he treats me much."

"He's a bastard," she repeated, "And you can do better," she handed Harley one of the teacups.

"Yeah, yeah," Harley waved her away.

"How are the two of you? You and her?" Ivy didn't mention my name, but instead grabbed another teacup and offered it to me over the coffee table.

I took it with a nod and whispered thank you.

"We're great!" Harley said excitedly, "It's great to have another gal pal in the house!" she spoke loudly, "Hadley and me are real close! Right, Had?" she smiled at me, showing off all of her pearly white teeth.

"Right," I smiled softly.

It was hard not to smile when she was so happy. It was hard not to smile when in her presence honestly.

"I'm glad you have someone kind of normal," Ivy admitted picking up her own teacup.

She took a nice, slow sip and then she leaned backwards against her couch and she began to do it again, to examine me. I watched her watch me as Harley watched the both of us. I fidgeted where I sat.

"I'll give you a bag of leaves that you can crush and drop in to his nose to kill him in his sleep," Ivy said crossing her legs and tilting her head slightly to the right with a smile.

Harley Quinn burst in to an uncontrollable laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**HPOV:**

To say that I was surprised when banging resounded on Ivy's door would have been a lie. It was a constant noise accompanied by a stream of muffled screaming that sounded nothing short of volatile and threatening. Ivy rolled her eyes and stood up slowly and I couldn't help taking in her amazing curly red hair. She walked over to her door and opened it calmly. It was a little scary how calm she was. Harley Quinn drank her tea quickly and then hopped to her feet and skipped happily to meet Ivy in the door way.

I could hear the Joker saying something, but I wasn't sure what. He was pissed. He had to be. I didn't blame him. We had stolen his car. Normal, non criminal people would have been upset if they'd gotten their car stolen. It wasn't hard for me to imagine how furious he would be with the anger issues he already possessed.

I made my way to the door all the same and stood a little to the side, opposite of where Harley stood.

"You can't just cause scenes in front of my house," Ivy said tightly, "You're like a child J."

"And you have two little ladies that took my favorite toy," he looked from Harley to me and I was sure my heart stopped beating, "And I don't share well with others."

I could see better now. He had two men at his back, their backs to us as they looked around Ivy's neighborhood as if something or someone would come out of nowhere and attack them.

Harley rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Of course he ain't notice we was missing," she turned to me, "but he noticed his stupid car was missin'," Harley clicked her tongue and the Joker's head snapped to look at her.

"Of course I noticed you was gone, tuts," he smiled, a smile that crossed his face eerily slow, "You want attention?" he clapped his hands together, "I'll give ya some attention. Date night," he looked at me and I clasped my hands together before me, "tonight," he clarified, "with you," he pointed at Harley, "and tomorrow with you," he pointed at me, his gaze still on Harley, "Thanks for watchin' my girls, Poison Oak, but I'll be takin' 'em now."

Ivy rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest, but she kicked her door open wider and Harley skipped her way out of it.

"See ya soon, Red!" Harley said happily, inserting herself between J's two bodyguards and bumping them each in turn with her hips.

J looked at me and I looked at Ivy.

"It was nice meeting you," I said quietly.

Ivy nodded twice and then stepped out of my way. I walked around her and out of her front door.

"If you want those ingredients let me know," Ivy called before she slammed her door.

J chuckled, a strange change from his normal full fledged laugh as he threw an arm around my neck. He yanked me in to him and started to close his elbow, a little tighter each second before I was finding it hard to breath. He led me down the stairs, my neck in the bend of his elbow.

"Harley is going to get you in to trouble," he chuckled, "You shouldn't let her lead you around," he squeezed in one quick movement and I coughed instinctively as if my air passageways had been closed off temporarily.

He put one of his hands around the back of my neck and planted one quick kiss to my cheek and then he shoved me away from him and towards the car.

"Get in," he said dryly.

X

I was relieved that J didn't hit us.

He didn't really do anything to us… and that was what had me worried.

I had witnessed him and Harley Quinn abuse each other. I had seen him shoot someone in cold blood and we had taken his car and vanished after he told us not to go anywhere and yet… he hadn't done anything. He hadn't even yelled at us.

We had all taken dinner together and he was rude and demeaning to the people that worked for him. He told us how lucky we were that he didn't break our fingers so that we would never be able to touch his car keys again… but then, he'd retired in to his office for several hours, leaving me to sit on the bed and watch as Harley tried on a series of different outfits for this date she had with him. He wasn't the type of abusive he had seemed to be the first few nights.

I wasn't complaining. I laid around as Harley ran from room to room collecting things to wear only to throw them to the ground in J's room. She was a mess, that girl.

When J called for her from downstairs, Harley, the girl who had just tried on a series of 5 outfits, wore the one she'd started in. She planted a kiss to my forehead and told me not to wait up and then she'd skipped her way out of the room, pulling the door lightly shut behind her, making sure that we both heard it click in to place.

I was a little shocked with the notion that I was alone in their home. There were guards of course, but there was no Harley or J to drag me around. There was no one to tell me to stop what I was doing to go do what they liked better.

I sat in bed for a full ten minutes before climbing to my feet.

I explored the mansion.

I started on the second floor. I walked to each and every single door, pushing them open and entering. I took in what was in each drawer and the art on the wall. I took in the color schemes and how many bathrooms were scattered around. I took note of how each piece of furniture was arranged and then I took the stairs down quickly and did the same below. The bottom floor was far more interesting. There was a gym. There was a small library. There was an amazingly gorgeous dining room that I doubted J ever used. There was a small closet with a lock on it that I just knew J had more weapons in and there was his office. His office. He spent most of his life in that damned office. I'd seen the inside of course, but I hadn't really taken it in. I would rather keep my eyes on someone as unpredictable as J than on what kind of flooring his office had.

I pushed the office door open, hit the light switch and then stood in the doorway and took it in. His office was clean, extremely clean. It was almost too clean. There wasn't a single paper on the desk. There were no sticky notes. His desk phone was set on the corner of the desk, at a perfect angle. His office was clean. The King of Chaos needed to work in a clean space. The thought was a strange one. I thought about walking in to his room. I thought about looking at his things up close and personal. I thought about going search for his papers and see what kind of work J really did that took all day.. but then I remembered that Harley and I had stolen his car and hadn't gotten beaten for it. I didn't want to push our luck. I didn't want to waste all of my good fortune at once, so I took in the floor plan. I took in the furniture and then I cut off the light, closed the door and made my way back upstairs and to the room I shared with J and Harley.

For the first time since my arrival, the house was actually quiet and it made my skin crawl.

X

The next morning I was up before my counterparts. J was smashed in to my side, his arm thrown lazily over the bottom of my waist and I weaseled my way free and to my feet. Harley was laying with the front of herself molded along J's back, both of her hands beneath her head. She had quite a lot of overexaggerated makeup still on her face, smudged around her eye, her lipstick cracked and missing in the middle. They looked like they'd had quite a good night and I didn't want to interrupt them.

I let myself in to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face and combed out my hair and then I headed to the kitchen.

Sabastian was seated at the table, a mug of coffee in front of him along with a newspaper. He looked at me when I entered and then hopped to his feet.

"You don't have to leave," I said instantly, "Really."

Sabastian looked around the kitchen before shrugging.

"It's fine."

"It's not a big deal," I smiled partially and then headed to the fridge.

"Are you- Are you sure?"

"Yup," I never bothered to look back, instead yanking open the fridge and taking in the ingredients.

I wasn't as great a cook as Harley. I knew that from seeing her make a wide variety of breakfast foods, but I was sure that I could get something simple out of the way.

Omelets.

I grabbed the ingredients that I would need and set them out on the counter as Sabastian continued to read his newspaper from where he'd sat back down. I looked around the kitchen yet again and started to open every cabinet around me.

"Bowls are over there," Sabastian pointed and I nodded once.

"Thanks."

I spun around on my heels and collected a large bowl from the cabinet and set it on the counter. I began to crack eggs in to the bowl and dropped the shells in to the trash.

"So, you seem normal," I blurted and immediately regretted it, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Sabastian chuckled from behind his paper, "I'm as normal as I can be under the circumstances."

I nodded at that and turned around to turn on the stove and put a pan atop it, quickly spraying the bottom and then turning back towards my ingredients and Sabastian.

"Cutting board?"

"Over there," Sabastian pointed, "In the drawer."

"Thanks."

I collected the cutting board and quick cut up ham, bell peppers, mushrooms and tomatoes. I threw the mushrooms, bell peppers and tomatoes in to the heated skillet and then continued to cut up the rest of my ingredients.

"So how did you end up," I gestured around the kitchen absently with the knife in my hand, "here?"

"Same way you did I guess," he said simply, picking up his coffee mug and yawning.

"They broke in to your apartment and kidnapped you too, huh?" I scoffed and turned my back to him to sauté what would be my filling and add another skillet on to the stove and spraying that as well.

"You were kidnapped out of your home?" he peaked over his newspaper.

"A little," I admitted and shrugged.

He whistled.

"That's unfortunate."

"You choose to be here," I observed aloud.

"The pay that I make for surviving his wrath for a day is more than I was making a week at my old job. I-," Sabastian clasped his mouth shut and held his paper back in front of his face, "…It's worth it."

"Are you close to J? He calls you by name?" I began to save the packaging of the ingredients I'd used.

"We're okay," he said simply, "I do what he needs me to do. I guess he hates me less than anyone else."

I collected to plates and set them on the counter beside the stove before focusing on my eggs and turning off the flame beneath my filling.

"I think he does," I admitted, "You're always around. He trusts you."

I pushed the cooked portions of my egg toward the center so that uncooked egg could reach the hot pan surface and began tilting the pan and gently moving the cooked portions as needed.

"By The Joker's standards that doesn't say much," he scoffed, "He doesn't trust anyone completely."

"But you're at the top of the short list," I watched my eggs thicken.

"I guess I am."

I began to spoon some of my filling from one skillet on to half of my egg in the other and then folded it expertly.

"So, you're a permanent fixture around here?"

"As long as I can stay alive," he admitted.

I nodded at that and slid my first done omelet on to a nearby plate and began pouring more of my mix in to the still hot skillet. I spun around and set the plate in front of Sabastian.

"Breakfast," I turned around and grabbed the coffee pot to refill his mug.

"You didn't have to fix me breakfast."

"I was going to make breakfast if you were in here or not," I scoffed, "Don't make it a big deal, Sabastian. It isn't a big deal."

"Right."

I set the coffee pot before him.

"So, what is there to do around here when J isn't around?" I opened a drawer and grabbed a fork, "Something that won't get me killed," I handed him the fork.

"I could think of a few things," he admitted shoving some of the omelet in to his mouth.

"Well, let me hear it," I turned back towards the stove.

 **HQPOV:**

I woke up happy and content and rolled out of the bed almost immediately and rushed to the bathroom. Was irritated, so irritated, that I'd fallen asleep with my stupid makeup on. I washed it off in the sink and then brushed my teeth and hair and headed back out of the bathroom.

J was up and walking in to the bathroom as she headed out.

"Hadley?" he said blankly, running a hand over his face with a yawn.

"She's around," I assured him, "I'll go off and find her."

"I need to check on some things in my office. I'll be down in a little," he shut the bathroom door behind him and I stretched my arms above my head as I headed out of the bedroom.

I slid down the stairs expertly and followed the smell of fresh coffee and eggs to the kitchen.

Hadley was standing at the stove, her orange hair thrown up in to a messy bun, two omelets on a plate beside her as she made a third one.

"Good morning, love bug," I sang it and Hadley smiled.

"Good morning," Hadley smiled at me over her shoulder.

I headed to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice before spinning around and pausing. I had never even noticed Sabastian sitting at the island, his eyes on an empty plate before him.

"Out," I said it softly, "Please."

"Yup," Sabastian jumped up and pushed the chair in clearing his throat.

He grabbed the empty plate and mug and quickly walked around the island and put them in the sink.

"Thanks," he said quietly and then swiftly walked out of the kitchen.

"I like him," I said absently.

"He's okay," Hadley shrugged and slid her omelet on to the plate, "Breakfast is ready," she let her hair down and threw it back up, "How was date night?"

"Magical," I winked at her and raised my eyebrows comically, "And sweetheart, I need to redye your hair before you get your chance. Your roots are…" I let my voice die out of the pure need to not be rude to sweet, sweet Hadley, "I'll take care of everything you need," I said instead, "Scouts honor," I placed a hand on my heart and raised the other and Hadley scoffed and shook her head.

"Just eat your damn breakfast H.Q."

"H.Q?" I shimmied my shoulders, "Ohhh, I like it."

 **A/N: I already started writing out the date night but I thought that it would make this chapter far too long sooo now there's this. Lol. Thank you all for reading this far, for following, reviewing, favorite-ing and just putting up with me and my inconsistent posting. Much love.**


End file.
